There's a vampire under my bed
by waffle8waffles
Summary: I alwys wondered how Integra would first react to Alucard after she gets him so tada! The characters are a bit OOC! red and review!


There's a vampire under my bed

Waffle: Hey! I couldn't keep from writing for very long and so, here I am!!

I love vampires so tada! alright, it's 2 in the moring so lets get this party started!

There's a vampire under my bed

(Integra's POV)

My name is Integra Wingates Helsing, leader of the Hellsing orgization as of four days ago. Three days after my father's death, my jelous uncle sought control over Hellsing which was rightfully given to me by my father on his deathbed. I was the only person standing in the way of my uncle possing Hellsing and he went as far as to murder me. But I was saved by a creature, not just any creature, a vampire.

All day I've been sitting up, unable to sleep, thinking, praying and crying. 'Why me,' I thought, a lone tear running down my face. Why did I, a girl already overwhelmed by responiblity, have to deal with a blood-sucking freak? Last night I saw what he could do and I bet that wasn't even a fraction of his power. He tore through my uncle's goons like they were tissue paper and the scarest part is, he enjoyed it. He enjoyed their screams, the blood that poured from their bodies and the way their bodies broke so easily. I rubbed my eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were threating to come back.

"Damnit! That's it," I muttered under my breath, "I'm through crying, as the new leader of Hellsing I can't start crying over spilt blood."

I brought my knees up to my chest and layed my forehead tirdely on my knees. I was so exhausted but I was to frightened to sleep, leader of Hellsing or not. How many people had a vampire sleeping under their bed?

No normal person could possibly get any sleep when you had an insane vampire sleeping right under them. Right when you would start to drift off he could come out and who knows of the stuff he could do. He could make you his slave or something worse and just the thought of serving a monster made me want to gag. I would rather die then to be under the control of something like him.

Mouthing a silent but quick prayer to God I looked sadly out my window, 'what's going to happen to me?' I thought, pushing my glasses farhter up my nose. The sun was setting and for most people that ment that they were looking forward to plesent dreams while I on the other hand, was looking forward to a nightmare.

There was a silent russling noise and at first I thought I was hearing things but the russling noise continued by a tired groan. I bit my lip to keep from screaming as a shadow on my wall soon became to take the form of no other than the vampire.

"Lovely evening don't you think? A perfect time to drink blood under the full moon don't you agree?"

I instincally grabbed my throat and shot back, "don't you even think about it you freak."

I narrowed my eyes and glared at the vampire who at first looked shocked then he started to laugh. He was laughing at me!

"How dare you laugh at me you vampire scum! Do you know who I am!"

I didn't even have time to yell in alarm as the creature was suddemly almost nose to nose with me.

"Of course I do, your name is Integra Hellsing, leader of Hellsing and also my master."

'I'm his master?' I thought, 'he said that eairler, back in the cell...is this true? Am I really this monster's master?'

Just the thought repulsed me, I owned a discusting creature like him? A blood-sucking barbarian?

'You are my master no matter how much it repulses you,' a voice hissed, the thing is it wasn't my voice, it was the vampires.

"Get out of my head you bastard!" i screamed grabbing the sides of my head and shutting my eyes. I was now more frightened than ever before, he could red my thoughts whenever he pleased and I was utterly helpless. I can't even begin to describe the shock and fear of knowing there's someone inside your head, listing to your thoughts that were only ment to be known by you.

"Oh all things good and holy please tell me this is a dream," I whispered, it was a plead, a plead to God.

"Please Lord take you deamon back," I muttered, rubbing my temples, "I can't take it."

The Hellish creature watched with an amused grin as I quickly wiped a tear away. I would never let someone like him see me cry.

"Why do humans like yourself try to communicate to a nonexistant God?"

I loked up in alarm, i was about to snap at him for being a smart ass but behind the murderous look in his eyes I could see confusion.

"I wasn't trying to act like a smart ass," he commented dryly and I glared at him.

"I told you, geet out of my head," I spat, glaring daggers. He grinned devishly and came closer, I could feel his body edmitting cold and his breath smelt of grave dirt and death. It was like something was drawing me twords him, some invisible force and I had an irgue to to what ever he asked. Horrifed by my sudden submission I quickly pushed the thoughts out of my head.

"Master your mind is calling out for me, it yerns for me just as I yern for blood."

'This peice of garbage is lying to me, he's trying to catch me off guard.' I attempted to reassure myself.

"I have a name.'

I was snapped out of my thoughts instantly.

"What?"

The vampires eyes were full of hunger and I could see that my rapid heartbeat was distracting him.

"My name is Alucard, that is what my last master called me."

'Oh that's right,' I thought. Ever since last night i had been calling the vampire or the moster.

"Alucard..." I repeated softly

"Yes master," he answered closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in, he smiled and said, "say my name again."

My cheeks instanly turned red, he was acting like we were...no! No! No! No! NO! I shook my head and he opened one eye.

"What's wrong," he smiled, gring like the devil he was, "were you thinking something dirty master?"

"I told you! Stay out of my head!" I snapped, my cheeks becomming a darker red, how was I suppoesed to control my teenage mind and my raging horomones!

"Are you alright master, you look a bit red." the vampire asked slyly.

"Shut up Alucard!" I shot back nad he blinked a few times in suprise then he smiled.

"You called me by my name," he stated, clearly happy of his victory.

I wrinkled my nose, disgusted with him, "why does that make you happy?"

I really didn't understand why he got so worked up on hearing his name, it made no sence to me at all.

"A pet loves to be accknowlaged by it's master, that's why it thrills me to hear you say my name. You are my master nad I am your servent."

I didn't understand what he ment but he didn't sem to be lying or trying to take advantage of me...but I didn't trust him. Not one bit.

"I'm going out for a little bite to eat," he stated and he slowly began to sink into the floor.

"Don't you dare eat any of my men," I snapped and Alucard gave a short laugh.

'Yes master, but I think you should get some sleep, you look tired."

"I'm not tired, just get out of my sight," I snarled and with that Alucard disapered through the floor.

"Like Hell I'm going to bed with him running around," I muttered, removing my glasses and masaging the bridge of my nose. My head was feeling all fuzzy and I decided a bath would be the best thing, after all, I needed to stay awake as long as possible.

After an hour long bath I was ready for whatever Alucard was going to throw at me. Clad in casual sweat clothes I came out to find Alucard laying on my bed with my favorite bear in his hands. I wasn't ready for that.

"What the Hell are you doing!" I screamed, snaching my bear.

Alucard smiled, "you have a nice bed, it's more comforable than the floor."

I had a sudden irgue to wring his neck, insane vampire or not. That's when i noticed the blood on his lips, he probely didn't even cre who he killed, it was just another nameless, faceless person to him.

Just the thought of some random nnocent person being the victium, getting their blood sucked out of their veins until they died...it was just so depressing. I hated the thought of Alucard killing humans, ripping them apart even if it was because he had to feed. The whole idea made me want to puke.

"Mmmmm dinner was delicious," Alucard purred licking his lips slowly, "did you eat anything master?"

Now that he mentioned it I was hungry, I didn't eat all day and my stomach was begining to protest.

"No but I'll be fine," I lied hugging my bear close.

Alucard sat up and stated, "you're not looking to well, you should go to bed."

No way in Hell I was goingto sleep with 'Sir bites alot' near me, no sire. I suppose Alucard could see the fear in my eyes because he said, "I'll protect you."

'Yeah you'll protect me alright' I thought bitterly, 'after you sink your disgusting teeth in my neck.'

"I'm not tired and I don't need protecting."

I know that was a stupid thing to say because Ino matter how much I wanted to deny it, I need him. Wait! What was I saying! i didn't need him! Where the Hell is this comming from!

"What are you doing to me?" I practically sobbed, "why are you touturing me?"

i hated him and I couldn't get away.

"You damn blood-sucking freak!"

By this time I didn't care if he say me cry, i was stuck with him weather I liked it or not. And I hated it. Tears fell down my face and I compleatly broke down. I held my bear close and cried my eyes out while Alucard sat, unmoving and no emotion on his face.

"I'M JUST A KID!" I screamed falling to my knees and sobbing uncontrobly.

Alucard sat and watched in silence untill I finally composed myself and I sat up, my eyes red rimed. My glasses had fallen on the floor and I could see the outline of Alucard.

"Are you going to laugh at me, make a fool of me," I sniffed, I knew he'd make my life a living Hell.

"No, he stated,"but I don't understand why humans cry."

i could tel he was sincere about his question, an ancient vampire who knew everything there is to know about killing but he had no idea how humans function.

"Just leave me alone."

Alucard bowed his head and stood up obentianly. I turned away from him, I didn't want to see his face, the murderous look in his eyes that'd I'd have to see untill my dying day.

"May I come back here at dawn," I heard him ask.

I closed my eyes and answered, "yes." I didn't have a choice, him and I were bound to each other. Master and servent. A human and her pet.


End file.
